ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year 2014/Guide
Add Info as it comes!!! The Basics Welcome to the Year of the Alicorn!!! (Horse on Earth) As with every year a herd of this year's animal on the Chinese Zodiac parade through the open fields bringing good luck and prizes! Follow the Alicorns around and trade them any random item to get a random buff and prizes. Although not required to get prizes, there are starter npcs: Bunta Bastok Markets (E-10), Jeanparmand Northern San d'Oria (D-8), and Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) Among the prizes is the traditional New Year treat: This food lasts '''3 Hours'. Visting Parike-Poranke at Lower Jeuno (H-8) outside the Merry Minstrel Meadhouse is a good idea. (He removes food effects by casting a pooping spell. Bring extra undies!)'' When used you will get the message: "Player eats a galette des rois,but finds nothing inside..." or "Player eats a Galette des Rois. Player finds an item inside!" *Possible Rewards: **Sapphire **Lapis Lazuli **Fluorite **Goshenite **Tourmaline **Black Pearl **Turquoise **Onyx **Sardonyx **Clear Topaz **Amber **Light Opal **Carnelian **Deathstone The herds of Alicorns can be found prancing through: (Wide Scan is a good idea) *East Sarutabaruta *West Sarutabaruta *East Ronfaure *West Ronfaure *North Gustaberg *South Gustaberg *Tahrongi Canyon *La Theine Plateau *Konschtat Highlands *Valkurm Dunes *Qufim Island *Meriphataud Mountains *Jugner Forest *Pashhow Marshlands *Sauromugue Champaign *Batallia Downs *Rolanberry Fields *Yuhtunga Jungle *Yhoator Jungle *Beaucedine Glacier *''New stuff in Xarcabard this year! See Below'' *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Western Altepa Desert *Eastern Altepa Desert *Buburimu Peninsula New This Year!!! Tsukubaneita :*dispenses the new Ichinintousen Koma firework Okadomatsu Ake-Ome Spirit :*A Monstrosity item that unlocks the new species called New Year Mandragora (MON). See also: Ake and Ome. Add more here! Previous Years Prizes Buyable at the Holiday Moogle Stands for 10,000 gil: New Year's Gift Talk to one of the Event Starter NPCs in the 3 nations. *Bring any one of the kinds of New Year's Gifts to the Event Starter NPC and choose the second option to obtain the Battledore. *Bunta, Bastok Markets (E-10) *Jeanparmand, Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) **You need to speak with the event starters to trade the item in, even if you have already obtained a New Year's Gift. Options: #Let you ask Grandpa a question. #Give you something from my pocket. (Choose this one) #Tell you more about Grandpa. :After obtaining the Battledore, on subsequent trades you will receive fireworks when selecting option 2. *Note: If you trade the New Year's Gift back, or you "use" the Gift, you will recieve a special buff for one hour depending on which language it is written in. Copy of "Hoary Spire" *Equip the Battledore and board the Windurst-Jeuno Airship. Travel may originate in either Windurst or Jeuno for this portion of the event. *Locate the NPC Dilauriome on the West side of the upper deck. Talk to Dilauriome while having the Battledore equipped. Bring him two Black Ink and one Bast Parchment to obtain Copy of "Hoary Spire". Goblin Excitement in Xarcabard??! Look! Odin's horse has bucked him off and Sleipnir is running loose in Xarcabard!!! ??? Wait... Why is he being chased by Goblins riding chocobos? Oh... This is Xarcabard's parade. But the Goblins say they will only take a New Year's Gift? What new prizes await this year's participants? *Trade a New Year's Gift to their leader, Fablinix and then trade a Kadomatsu to recieve an Okadomatsu in return.